


Tim & Babs better than Dick & Babs

by storybored



Series: Batfamily appreciation week [3]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, i don’t feel well, im trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: After Joker sent the video the family didn’t find Jason’s body. Not for lack of trying on anyone’s part.





	Tim & Babs better than Dick & Babs

Tim looked at Barbara,”Babs?”  
Barbara didn’t glance up from the computer,”I’m fine. I just, we should have found his body.”  
Tim squeezed her hand,”I know, Bruce is falling apart, I’ll rewatch the video. Go over the crime scene. We’re close, we’ll find him.”  
Tim put a hand on Barbara’s shoulder, which she covered with her own, the intercom buzzed as Jim asked to be buzzed up, Tim kissed her forehead and slid on his hood before running and leaping out the window,” _Be home before dawn, Robin.”_  
“Always Oracle, I’m not Nightwing or anything.”


End file.
